Digimon Adventure: United Hearts
by Dyo Team
Summary: This is a fanmade sequel of Digimon Adventure, 25 years after the battle with MaloMyotismon. At the first chapter, we will meet Fuyuki, a troubled japanese boy that mistreats his Digimon partner. However, this boy will have to change his attitude, if he wants to save his Digimon from a great danger Will their relationship change?


Digimon Adventure: United Hearts

Thanks to:  
>I thank Daniel Flaman for the support he gave me for the<br>creation of this fanfic.  
>To Shewdon for the partnership with his series<br>Digimon: D-Invasion  
>To Luíz Junior, by the firmed partnership and the drawings of<br>the characters  
>To Giovanna, that translated this to english with Daniel<br>And to You, that kindly clicked this story for your reading.

Some elements of this work is licensed under Attribution-NoDerivatives 4.0  
>International, which means you can share and sell, but can't create derivatives.<br>Digimon®, for being a property of Toei, can not be sold. So, you can't sell  
>Digimon Adventure: United Hearts.<br>Full license: creativecommons licenses/by-nd/4. 0/deed. pt_BR  
>Part of the work is also protected by copyright, which includes Shewdon<br>Souza's drawings and characters of independent creations that make a special  
>or permanent participation.<p>

Prologue  
>Thanks for taking up your time to check our story , this is<br>the sequel that I created for both Digimon Adventures and Digimon Adventure  
>02. This was written in base of everything that happened in the series, in every<br>movie, games and CD Dramas.  
>This sequel has the starting point on August 1st, in the year of 2028, 25<br>years after the fight with MaloMyotismon and 29 years after the DigiDestined  
>went to the DigiWorld for the first time.<br>At this first chapter, we will meet Fuyuki, a troubled japanese boy that  
>mistreats his Digimon partner. However, this boy will have to change his<br>attitude, if he wants to save his Digimon from a great danger.  
>Will their relationship change?<br>The information about the new Digimon that will appear in this story can  
>be found at the original document, right on the site: digimonunitedhearts. blogspot. com. br  
>I thank you once again to have clicked our story.<br>Have a nice reading.  
>André &amp; the entire Dyo Team<p>

_

5:47 AM, Tuesday, August 1st, 2028

Apartment, Tenth Floor - Tokyo

At Fuyuki Yamamoto's mind, playing all night was not a problem. And it really  
>wasn't, if he didn't have a terrible temper.<p>

In his sealed from sunlight room, on the complete darkness, Fuyuki played all night in  
>his ultra revolutionary video game console by Fosorci: the Full F. Reality. His concentration<br>was so into the portable that it looked like a monk in a deep moment of meditation.  
>Nothing could interrupt him...<p>

Suddenly, his bedroom door opens. It's Takashi BluAgumon, Fuyuki's Digimon.  
>He was holding a tray full of fruits and a dark green tea.<br>Cheerfully smiling, the Agumon says:

''GOOD MORNING, FUYUKI-KUN! LOOK AT WHAT I BROUGHT FOR YOU. A  
>BRUNCH WITH NATURAL FRUITS AND SOME TEA, YOU WILL LOVE IT ALL!''<p>

The japanese customs have changed a lot. His feed is now based on consumption of a  
>nourishing liquid. So, eating fruits and drinking tea was getting more and more rare.<p>

By opening the door, the solar rays enter the room, which the portable videogame is  
>unable to filter, the image becomes glitched and instantly interrupts the boy's<br>concentration.

Fuyuki goes mad. The anger takes ahold of him and, after that , he starts to breathe  
>like a irate bull.<p>

''Damn you! You little...''

Very angered, Fuyuki rises from his chair, near his bed, and starts a violent  
>aggression on Takashi.<p>

''How many times do I have to bash you so you learn to respect me, damn it? Your  
>bashing starts earlier today. Too bad for you.''<p>

The bashing ends. The digimon is on the floor, between all the things he made to his  
>"partner". Not enduring it anymore, he cries with a deep sadness:<p>

''Why do you treat me like this?! I… I can't take it anymore… Why? Why do you hit  
>me? Why don't you accept me, Fuyuki?!''<p>

Takashi, difficultly , gets up and runs towards the window above the boy's bed. He  
>unlocks it. Then, he threatens to jump.<p>

''I'm out of here! I'm never coming back!'' He shouts.

''Calm down, Takashi. It's better…'' Fuyuki says with a tone of worry.

Takashi jumps out of the apartment. In the air, he shouts:  
>''Frozen Breath!''<p>

Takashi makes an ice slide out in thin air and slides to the sidewalk.

Fuyuki felt something he never felt before. His mouth stays a bit open.

Something convinces him that he should go after Takashi. Or, he would come back?  
>So, Fuyuki decides to go after his digimon. He heads to the entrance of his apartment<br>and leaves. The strong footsteps on the floor wakes up Fuyuki's adoptive parents. By they  
>trying to know what happened, Fuyuki already left the building.<p>

_

7:00 AM  
>Regulatory and Research Center for DigiWorld – Odaiba<br>Izzy is on the main room, sitting, hunched by the keyboard, on the table, on a deep  
>sleep. On the table, right at his side, is Tentomon.<br>Tentomon wakes up and looks between himself. Then, tries to wake Izzy.

''Oh no. We slept here again. Izzy…'' He says.

''Izzy… IZZY!''

Izzy is surprised and wakes up.

''Ah! The binary code collided between the complex h and X!''

''What's that?''

''Tentomon? Wha… What happened?''

''You and I slept in the Center again. That couldn't happen again, remember?''

''You're right, Tentomon. But I have to fix that bug that…''

''Fix it in your business hours, not through the night!'' Tentomon glares at him with a  
>seriousness that would even scare Wormmon. Izzy sweats nervouslly and gives a slight<br>smile."

''Ok, ok… that's… that's… not happening again.''

They hear footsteps. Two men enter in one of the doors. It's Haruhiko Takenouchi  
>and Jim Kido, both that work on RRCD. And, respectively, their partners Isao<br>BlackGabumon e Katsumi Voamon. They approach Izzy.

''Izzy? You slept here again?'' asks Jim.  
>Smiling without any happiness, Izzy tries to give an excuse.<p>

''You know.,.? I was trying to correct the error HG7…''

''I told you yesterday that we would fix it together. You want all the credit, don't  
>you?'' Jim replies.<p>

''You're going to start this thing again, Jim?'' Izzy changes his tone to a more serious  
>one.<p>

''You think I'm an idiot?'' Jim grabs Izzy's shirt and speaks in an aggressive tone

''You think I don't know what you're planning?''

''Let Izzy Go!'' Tentomon says.

''If you even touch Jim, I swear that…'' Katsumi says to Tentomon.

''Enough!'' Haruhiko interrupts ''Don't you see you are instigating the Digimons to  
>fight?!''<p>

Everyone looks at Haruhiko.  
>''We will talk about this later. For now, we have much work to do. But, you, Izzy, are<br>dismissed for today.''

''What? Why?''

''You and your friends weren't going to a picnic to celebrate the coming to the  
>DigiWorld?'' Haruhiko asks.<p>

''Ahh! Oh yeah Izzy. Let's go!'' says Tentomon

''Man, Tai called me yesterday and told me. How could I forget?''

Izzy rises from his chair and gets his DigiVice, points and speaks to the main  
>computer of the room:<p>

''Computer. Open DigiWorld's Gate to File Island.''

The computer answers:

''Command Approved. Opening Gate…''  
>Then, the computer opens the gate.<p>

''Have a nice picnic…'' says Jim, with an slight irony tone.

The main computer outputs a light and transports Tentomon and Izzy to the  
>DigiWorld.<p>

_

7:05 AM  
>Regulatory and Research Center for DigiWorld | Room 2 | la selju'o, DigiWorld<p>

''Recognized. Izzy Koshiro, code 01" the computer says.

Izzy, along with Tentomon, arrive into the DigiWorld and are welcomed by Kenichi  
>Matsuda.<p>

''Izzy-sama! Tentomon-sama! Good Morning, Where have you two been? Your friends  
>are looking for you! I was going too'.' says Kenichi.<p>

Izzy gasps.  
>''Oh my God! Where are they?''<p>

''Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon went back to Earth to see if you were home. The  
>others are waiting for you at the Central Park. I'll call Tai and Matt to tell them you're<br>here.''

''Thank you, Kenichi. Let's go, Tentomon. We need to get there so our friends won't  
>worry about us.''<p>

They leave the head office running and take a public transportation. They see the  
>beautiful city built on File Island, in form of a Garden City, known as la selju'o (The<br>pronunciation is la seljuho). A beautiful city made in 2023 to house better the human  
>beings that live in the DigiWorld, they were without anyplace to live because of the lack of<br>structure, without forgetting the Digimons.

The city posseses the Lojban language as official language, a logic language. Most of  
>the inhabitants from la selju' already can communicate like this.<br>Meanwhile…

_  
>7:08 AM<br>Izzy's House – Odaiba

Tai and Matt are knocking on the door of Izzy's house.

''Izzy! Are you home?!'' Matt shouts  
>Suddenly, a watch phone rings. It's Tai's.<p>

''Hello? Kenichi? Izzy finally showed up? Great. We're heading over there.''

''Thank God Koshiro appeared. Let's go then. There's a cabin at the end of the...'' Matt  
>gasps. By looking behind him, Matt sees the cabins appearing and disappearing.<p>

''What's that?'' he is scared.

''What's happening to the cabins?'' Tai exclaims.

Suddenly, the cabins disappear completely. After that, the watch phones starts to show  
>random numbers and letters, like a movie's credits, just more glitched.<p>

_  
>7:09 AM<br>Tokyo Streets

The busy streets of Tokyo, with flying cars and distracted pedestrians with their  
>watch phones and glasses, they didn't care about the boy that ran despairingly after his<br>Digimon. Fuyuki was feeling very bad and guilty and wanted to solve his conflict with his  
>BluAgumon. Suddenly, Fuyuki feels a burn in his left pulse<p>

''Ow!'' He exclaims.

He notice that his watch phone is showing random numbers and letters and,  
>consequently, it's getting hotter.<p>

''Hey. What's this? Get out, out.'' The boy fights despairingly to remove the clock  
>from his pulse.<p>

Fuyuki manages to remove the clock, that falls on the floor. He crouches and tries to  
>understand what's going on.<p>

Then, in an unexpected way, the clock outputs a strong light. Fuyuki tries to protect  
>himself from the blinding light with his hand.<br>Fuyuki, after that, feels a really strong blow on his nape, fainting instantly.

He wakes up, somewhere where there is nothing but a dense dark fog. It wasn't possible  
>to see more than 10 inches…<p>

''Where am I?'' he asked.

''Fuyuki…'' A voice said.

''BluAgumon! Is that you?! Where are you?''

''Help me…'' Said a deeply weeping voice.  
>Fuyuki is shocked with his digimon crying. He can't take it, a tear began to fall from his<br>left eye.

''TAKASHIII!''

To be continued…

Information about the appeared Digimons.  
>BluAgumon<br>Description Bluish subspecies of Agumon. It has  
>entire body in blue, and the eye is<br>dark blue. An individual of this  
>species is partner of Fuyuki<br>Yamamoto.  
>Type Reptile<br>Abilities • Frozen Breath: ability to  
>drop ice by mouth, managing<br>to make ice structure and  
>freeze opponents.<p>

BlackGabumon  
>Description It is a variant species of Gabumon<br>species. It has shades of black and  
>often aggressive with everyone. An<br>individual of this species is partner  
>of Haruhiko Takenouchi<br>Type Reptile  
>Abilities • Unknown<p>

Description It is a species that emerged in 2010. It  
>has a small blaze on his forehead.<br>The species is characterized by being  
>kind and friendly, but extremely<br>aggressive with threats to their  
>human partners. An individual of<br>this species is partner of Jim Kido.  
>Type ?<br>Abilities  
>• Flying<br>• Enlarge the flame head.

Curiosities and General Informations  
>• Fosorci is an enterprise which masters the video game and<br>computers market, and owns Full F. Reality, a pair of  
>glasses, similar to sunglasses, with built-in headphones<br>that simulate the reality with perfection and has a lot of  
>games. However, to play, the user needs to sit.<p>

• New Digimon species don't stop arising.

• Everybody can go to DigiWorld for special cabins, that  
>transport to everywhere in DigiWorld. But you need to<br>sign up in some embassy or Regulatory and Research  
>Center for DigiWorld Head Office to gain access. The<br>travels by computers and other electronic means still exist,  
>but it's restrict to the DigiChosen, and the disadvantage is<br>that it's not possible to choose where you want to go, it's  
>just possible to go where the portal opens<p>

• Watch phones are devices alike to wristwatches and that  
>has a lot of functions, that are substitutes to current<br>cellphones. Remember that this story happens in the  
>future and a lot of things have changed. The principal<br>characteristic of the watch is that the user can use its  
>functions through a sophisticated issued and touchable<br>hologram. The games are played through the strength of  
>thoughts.<p> 


End file.
